


To the beat

by Sinnosaurus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, vanilla af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnosaurus/pseuds/Sinnosaurus
Summary: Ajay and Octavio spend some time and have fun together.Fluffy Vanilla sex.





	To the beat

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write much and this is the first time in years that ive posted anything, do i hope its at least ok lmaoooo

The mood was perfect. Dim lights, music playing in the background, a huge couch where they had already made themselves comfortable in. Her leg over his lap, sitting on her side as she leaned and pressed her body against him. He was so warm, welcoming. She couldn't pull away.

The apartment wasn't too spacious, but it was rather cozy, clean and well organized. Ajay liked to keep it that way, as opposed to Octavio's mess of a house. She always complained about it, wanting to help him clean and organize. He refused, insisting he had a system only he could understand... she gave up soon after. The thought alone was enough to annoy her, but she forced it out of her head. Right now that didn't matter, hell, it never really mattered did it? When they were alone, all they could focus on was each other. Even at his place, all he had to do was wrap his arms around her and press his lips against her neck for her to immediately forget how messy the place was. 

Like now. He groaned softly against her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed down from her lips to her jaw. That was enough to get a soft sigh out of her, and to embolden her to push herself up to straddle his lap. He laughed softly, that little cocky laugh of his, and smacked her thigh gently as she let down her hair. She admired him for a moment as her hair fell over her shoulders. He was so cute, handsome. Those sharp features, that cocky grin. Fuck, the piercings and mohawk. He made her tummy flutter. 

"I always liked your hair down, Chica." He purred, his hand sliding down from her hip to her thigh. "Love it when you try and hide behind it. Its cute that you think I cant see you." Octavio teased, making Ajay huff and turn away. "You always try to hide when you start making faces." 

"Shut up, man." She mumbled, a pout on her face from how embarrassed she was. He was right. Fuck, she really did think he couldn't see her. "I jus'- I get shy sometimes. Not a big deal-" 

"You're the one making a big deal out of it." He shifted slightly under her, a smirk on his face as he bumped up his hips and made her bounce on his lap. "Now come on, I'm so bored here. Take that off and lets get to it-" 

Again being impatient, she thought, but took off her tank top anyway. No bra, like always. No need to wear one, she was barely a B cup. Sometimes she really hated it and wished she was... well endowed, but Octavio was always quick to push those thoughts out of her head. 

"Fuck, Babe." He moaned, leaning in and flicking a sensitive nipple with his tongue. A little hum left Ajay's lips. "You look so fucking good. You're glowing." He purred before taking in the little nub into his mouth. Sucking softly and swirling his tongue around it, he glanced up at her, looking right into her eyes. She moaned this time, her hips rocking forward against his growing bulge. 

His hands wandered, rubbing up and down her back and legs, one hand sometimes sliding forward to massage and pinch at the neglected breast. He was surprisingly going slowly, well, slower than usual. Ajay really, reeeally liked that. 

"Octavio... Fuck." A breathless whisper. Her hips stuttered for a second, and she whined at how wet she realized she was. "Let me take these of." She hummed, undoing her belt and unzipping her pants. She stood up for a second only to kick the pants off, quickly jumping back on his lap. Octavio admired her body as she did so, biting his lip at the nice curve of her hips and her thick thighs. 

"Heheee- I always forget you're thick as shit. Those pants are too baggy." He slapped his hands on her ass, gently massaging afterwards. 

"If I wore anything else you'd get us killed."

"Are you saying I cant control myself?"

"Yes."

Silence, and then a laugh. Octavio shaking his head as he giggled and jiggled her ass in his hands. "You're right. I cant keep my hands off this thing." 

I know that, Ajay thought, wanting to say so out loud but deciding against it. It would be an obvious statement. Plus, she was more concentrated on the fully hard dick pressing against her ass. When the hell did he pull it out? He really was fast, huh? Oh, whatever. She wanted it just as bad. 

Suddenly, a familiar beat started playing from the speaker, and both of them gasped softly. It was the song they never failed to scream at, never failed to dance to or at least sing to. And well, They reacted the same way they always would. Octavio began singing along, playful, making faces. His goal was to make Ajay laugh, and god did he succeed. He thought for sure the mood was dead at least until the song passed, but he was dead wrong. Ajay already had her panties moved aside and a little mischievous grin on her face.

Ajay reached back when he was distracted, grabbing his length and lining it up against her entrance. No warning, no wait, she slammed her hips down on him. God it felt good. And his reaction? The way he gasped in surprise and let out a shaky moan as her warmth surrounded him so suddenly? It made her shiver and groan. What a fucking cutie. 

"Heh." She hummed, leaning into his ear and biting gently at his earlobe. Her hips started moving, slow and steady, and it took Octavio a second to realize she was going to the beat. Biting his lip he braced himself for it, knowing that when Ajay was on top he was in for a wild ride. 

"Oh fuck." He moaned, letting his head fall back onto the couch. Eyes closed and hands holding onto her hips, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. Ajay just kept going, rocking her hips at an angle for a minute, then switching and just bouncing on him, then pushing herself all the way down and rotating her hips in slow circles. She was driving him crazy switching up every few seconds to never let him get too used to one sensation. 

"Ya like that?" She moaned softly into his ear, and he quickly replied by nodding his head. "Good." She finally started picking up speed, bouncing on him harder and harder every time. 

Octavio groaned at the increased friction and attempted to buck up his hips for even more, but he was completely out of rhythm from how overwhelmed he was at the pleasure. After a couple more tries though, he finally managed to time himself just right, and push upwards right as Ajay slammed down. And god was it worth it. She practically screamed. Like never before too. That was all he needed before he lost himself in it, thrusting his hips up desperately as the heat in his tummy got hotter and hotter. He was close. 

"Ah! F-Fuck! Octavio-" Ajay gasped out, hands tightly holding onto the edge of the couch. "Gonna-" She couldn't even talk, Octavio was practically fucking the air out of her with how hard he was going. Not that she was complaining..

"Me too." He replied immediately, moaning loud as he went even faster. "Shit. Faster faster fasterrr--" 

Ajay screamed and tensed up while he just gasped, his hips twitching as he filled her right up. It took her a moment to catch her breath and stop feeling little aftershocks, but once she did she was quick to wrap her arms around him and press her lips against his. He returned the kiss eagerly, hands wandering again. Ajay whined from how exhausted she was, knowing what he was about to ask-

"Round two?"


End file.
